Since Then
by V Keller
Summary: Wolfwood died, right? What's he doing back? Will his son accept him? Will Vash get his donuts? (OMG! I updated! Woot! Woot! 9503 4:03 pm baby!)
1. 6 Years Since Then

**A/N:** If you haven't read theOtau.com's article about Wolfwood and Milly, please do. You can find it at . Also this has spoilers GALORE!!!! Just warning you! ;P **Read and Review!**

"Wolfwood," I said as I woke up. I had another dream about him. I always had dreams about him.

I go out of bed and went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. How long would I have these dreams? Each night it was different. Last night I dreamt about us being in a bar. We were sitting across from each other, playing chess.

"Its your move," he said, leaning back and taking a sip of his drink.

I had looked at the bored for a moment. Then I smiled and moved my piece. "Check mate!"

"Wah!" He exclaimed and looked at the board, and then he too smiled. "Milly, you never cease to amaze me."

After that we went outside and walked down the middle of the street. It was dark and slightly chilly. The wind blew and tossed his dark hair in front of his eyes. He held my hand. If felt warm and was comforting.

"I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to leave you. If I could I would change everything." He confessed. He didn't have to say those things to me. Both him and I knew it.

Meryl and Vash came walking by, arm and arm, laughing. "Glad to see you among the living," Vash joked. Meryl playfully hit him and waved good-bye.

We stopped, and he turned and kissed me, then walked into a church. "Give the boy my love," he said as he entered it. That's when I woke up.

I went to a room next to mine. Meryl wasn't in it. Ever since Vash had gone off to find his brother, Knives, she's been taking up leads on him. It was still her job to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Though she had to go without me now. Meryl said it just wasn't the same.

We saw him, years ago, with his brother on over his shoulder. "Don't follow me," he told us. "I need time to get through to Knives." I haven't seen him since. Meryl says she has, and I believe her.

I go to the other room next to mine. I slowly open the door. In the bed, snuggled in his covers is a little boy. "Andrew," I call to him. "Its time to get up." The boy, who is five years old, open's his eyes. Just like his father's, dark blue. His hair is black too.

"Mama, is it time already?"

"Yes, silly, now get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast."

Andrew jumps out of bed. "Yea!"

So I go down stairs, humming a song. Despite how I felt before, seeing Andrew has already brightened my day. "I think we'll have eggs, toast, and some bacon," I tell myself. Yes, that sounds delicious indeed.

"Mama," Andrew says as he comes into the kitchen. "What are these?" He fingered two cross cufflinks on the table.

I'm startled to see them. I myself have never seen them in all these years. But I'm not going to lie to my son. "Those were you father's. Nicholas D. Wolfwood's. He was priest remember, and an excellent gunman."

Andrew looks at them in awe. "Can I wear them next time we go to church?"

I smile, "Of course! Now, eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school and I'll be late for work." I put his plate in front of him, and he gobbled it down.

After walking Andrew to school I head off to work. I think I'm going to be on time today. And I am!

My boss eyes me as I go behind my desk. He's my new boss at the insurance agency, but he seems like an ok guy.

"Thompson," he says as he comes over to me. I smile at him.

"I'm not late, Mr. Jones."

"I know that," he says. "There some one to see you in my office. He says he wants to speak to you alone.

I stand up. This was interesting. Mr. Jones didn't say it was a client or anything. Hmm. I wonder who it is?

I open Mr. Jones office door. There is somebody sitting in his high back chair. Their face away from me, so I can't tell whom it is. I close the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Jones said you wanted to see me."

The chair spun around to revile a very familiar face. "Mr. Vash!" I cried as he stood up. I ran over to him a hugged him.

"Hey, one of my favorite insurance girls!" He said and hugged me back. "Ack!" he said. "I can't breathe!"

"Heh! Sorry Mr. Vash, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long. Is Meryl with you?"

"Meryl? I haven't seen her in a long time. Nope, can't say that's see with me. Is she around, I'd like to say hi to her."

"No, she looking for you. She's still had the same job we had, making sure you don't get into trouble. Its just that I can't go with her anymore."

Vash raised an eyebrow. "Oh, she's still following me? Haven't seen her if she has. And why can't you go with her? I thought you two came as a pair."

I laughed. "You're funny. I can't go because I have a son. He's five years old."

His face lit up. "Well, congratulations! What's his name?"

I smiled widely. "Andrew Nicholas Wolfwood."

He gave him a shocked look. "Wolfwood was his father? I didn't even know you were pregnant with his kid."

I nodded. "Yes, I was. He knew it too." The sad memory of his death came back to me.

"I'm sorry," Vash said and put a hand on my shoulder. "If I had known I wouldn't have let him fight at all."

"Its ok Mr. Vash," I said fighting back the tears. "Andrew knows his father through me. There are times when I wish he were around. It would have been nice."

"I'm sorry," he said again. Then he smiled. "Well, did you get my present?"

"Present?"

"Yes, I left Wolfwood's cuff links on you kitchen table. I thought you should have them, since you gave me his gun."

"Oh, yes, I got them. Actually Andrew found them. He wants to wear them next time we go to church. Thank you."

Vash smiled. "Good. Now lets get something to eat and we can talk some more."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vash, I can't go. I just got to work. If I leave early it will be almost as bad as me being late."

"Don't worry about. All I had to do was tell your boss that I was Vash the Stampede and you had the whole day off. With no treat of being fired."

So Mr. Vash I went to the local bar. He ordered donuts and a drink. I was still full from breakfast and just ordered a glass of water.

"Still carry around your stungun?" He asked in between bites of his donuts.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure do!"

He laughed. "Glad to hear it. No scene in you carrying anything smaller when just a girl like you holding a stungun will scare men off."

"You're silly, Mr. Vash."

After his donut meal we went back to my house. It a small little place. Three bedrooms upstairs with a bathroom, downstairs was den, living/family room and the kitchen. It met our needs just fine.

"Is this Andrew?" Vash asked, looking at a picture of the three of us.

"Yes, that was when he was four. He was rather hyper before we took the picture. You can't see it, but Meryl was holding his legs down and I my hand on his shoulder was also to help keep him still."

Vash laughed. "Spirited kid then?"

"Yes, and smart too. He's also very kind. Brings home sometimes his friends that don't always have food."

"Not only does he look just like Wolfwood, he acts like him too." Vash shook his head. "When is the little tyke coming home?"

"He'll be home around noon for lunch, then off back to school till two. I usually get lunch around the same time he does so I can fix him a sandwich or whatever he wants." I had to ask. Just to make sure things were safe. "So where is your brother Mr. Vash?"

"He's safe. Won't hurt no one for a while."

"You didn't . . . he's not dead is he?" I asked. I knew Vash wouldn't kill anyone if he could help it. He just wasn't that kind of man.

Vash shook his head. "No. He's somewhere safe." I could tell he really didn't want to talk about it. So I let the subject drop. "Where did you say Meryl went?"

I lead him over to the kitchen table to sit down. To the kitchen seemed more of a friendly place than the family room. It was brighter too. "Meryl went looking for you. She heard you were in a town called Little Oklahoma. If she doesn't find you there she'll be back here. She says she has seen you a couple of times, though she hasn't approached you. I think she's scared you one remember her. Like always she's just making sure you don't get into trouble. Though I haven't heard anything lately about Vash the Stampede getting into trouble."

"Yeah, been lying low for a while. I think I might have seen her a couple of times. Wish I knew she was following me. Though I though I told her not to follow me."

"Well, you told _us_ not to follow you. You never said anything about us going by ourselves to follow you. You left a loophole, Mr. Vash, and any good insurance agent knows how to spot one."

Vash laughed, "You two are the best, so you would spot it."

We talked like that for a while. I talk all about Andrew. And what mother wouldn't talk about their only son? Told him how at certain times when saw a homeless child he'd get the same expression as his father. I would usually give Andrew a little box full of goodies to give the kid. I also said I wasn't going to let him smoke like Nicholas. I told Vash about how in the past six years Meryl had been keeping tabs on him. Though she only observed him from afar and asked very few questions about him. He heard all about my desk job at the insurance agency.

In return Vash told me how he'd been doing. Staying for a year or two in a town, then moving again. He didn't say anything about his brother, and I didn't push him to. The last town he was in was called Reno and he'd masqueraded as a repairman there. "It was fun trying to fix cars. I think most of it was because of dumb luck," he joked. And in deed, on his bus ride here, he stopped in Little Oklahoma.

The front door slammed open. "Milly! Jones said you probably here!" Meryl said.

"In the kitchen Meryl!" I called out to her.

"Ugh! Can you believe the bus broke down on my way to Little Oklahoma? I was sure Vash was there too." We listen as she opened in the coat closet. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find that buffoon again. He's always doing something, though not on the grand scale that he used to." She came towards the kitchen. "So were late again or-" She stopped mid sentence as she saw who was in the kitchen with me. Vash had stood up to greet here. I couldn't help but smiled.

"My other favorite insurance girl, glad to see you again."

"Vash?" she asked.

"What, don't recognize me? Didn't know I changed that much."

Tears weld up in her as she hugged him. "Its you, really you."

He hugged her back. "In the flesh! The one and only Vash. Humanoid Typhoon at you service." He grinned down at her.

Meryl pulled back and smacked his arm. "The least you could to was write!"

"Hey! You were following me. You could have come up and chatted." He retorted back.

I stood up in between the two. "Now, now. No fighting. This should be a happy occasion."

"She's right," he said. "No fighting. I came to visit. She was just telling me that the boy in the picture is her and Wolfwood's child, Andrew."

"Speaking of which," I said. "He should be coming home for lunch and moment now."

*~*~*~*

Andrew said good-bye to his friends, as they headed in the opposite for home. He walked under the shades of the buildings.

He was kicking a rock when he saw a many sitting in between two buildings. He fingered the cookie in his pocket. His teacher had given it to him after he had gotten everything correct on his spelling test. "Hey, mister, are you ok?" He looked a little hungry to Andrew.

The guys blew smoke from his cigarette. "Yeah, kid, I'm fine." Came out of the shadows a little bit. He was clad mainly in black; save for the white shirt he wore under neither. Sunglasses were over his eyes. "Aren't you Milly Thompson's boy?"

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Yup! Andrew Wolfwood. That was my dad's last name," the five year old said proudly.

The guy raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Didn't you mother ever teach you never to talk to strangers?"

Andrew tilted his head to the side and looked up at the man. "Yes, but you're not strange." The man laughed. "Beside, Mama also taught me to help those in need. You looked in need, mister. Guess you are though."

The man let smoke out of his mouth again. "You mother taught that?"

"Yes. She also said smoking was bad for you," Andrew replied knowingly.

He took the cigarette out from his mouth and snuffed it out with his shoe. "You know cigarettes are bad for the baby, darling," he said.

"What?" Andrew asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Here, Andrew, I want you to have these. Maybe when you're older I'll give you something else." He took off his sunglasses to relieve eyes the same color as the boys. The man handed the sunglasses to him.

The boy took them and put them on. "There to big," he said catch them before they fell off his face.

He ruffled Andrew's hair. "Don't worry, you'll grow into them." He turned and started to walk down the small alley.

"Thanks mister," Andrew said. "I don't know you name though!"

He stopped and turned around. "Its Nick. Oh, tell your mom and Vash I said hi, ok?"

Andrew nodded. He didn't know a Vash, but his mom might. His stomach growled. He was late for lunch and decided to run home.

*~*~*~*

"Mama! I'm home!" I heard Andrew say as he came into the house. He headed straight for the kitchen. He came over to where I was making his sandwich and gave me a hug.

"Hi Andrew," Meryl said, sitting next to Vash.

"Auntie Meryl," he said and gave her hug.

"What about me?" Vash asked.

Andrew looked at him for moment then turned to me. "Mama, who's he?"

"Andrew, I'd like you to meet Mr. Vash. He's a friend of you Auntie and mine."

He walked to Vash and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Vash." What a little gentleman.

"You can call me Uncle Vash, or just Vash will do!" He said as he gave him hug, startling him for a little bit.

"Over here Andrew," I said and put his sandwich down in front of the empty seat next to Vash.

He sat down and was about to take a bite when he pulled out a cookie from pocket. "Mama, I'm going to save this for later. I was going to give it to a homeless man, but he said he wasn't hungry."

"Oh, ok." I took the cookie and put it in the cookie jar.

"Yeah, he was real nice. He gave me these sunglasses. Said I can grow into them." He put the sunglasses on the table. 

I looked at them in shock. This was the second time today something of Wolfwood's had appeared on this table. Vash and Meryl had also recognized them.

"What did this man look like, Andrew?" Vash asked.

Andrew swallowed his bite. "He was tall, wore mainly black, had black hair. He was smoking but put it out after I told him Mama said it was bad."

Meryl looked at me. "You don't think," she began then stopped. I didn't know what to think.

"He also said that he said hi to you, Mama, and Vash." He looked at Vash. "He must have known you were in town, 'cause I sure didn't!"

I turned away from the table. For a fleet moment I though I caught a glimpse of Wolfwood outside, riding his motorcycle in the distance. I shook my head. It had to be my imagination. He was dead.

Andrew continued on. "He also said that he might be back when I'm older. He was really nice. Oh, and his name was Nick. Kind of sound like Nicholas, like my middle name, like my dad's name."


	2. 11 Years Since Then

**A/N:** If you haven't read theOtau.com's article about Wolfwood and Milly, please do. You can find it at theOtaku.com's Trigun section under the articles. Don't know why it won't let me put in the web address. It isn't like its linked or anything. Shezzh! Whatever! @_@ Didn't mean for this to go on. Was suppose to be a one shot, but I've been convinced! But warning. May not really have a plot! Hehe! **Read and Review!**

***Eleven Years Later***

"Mom! I'm home!" I heard Andrew call. He'd just got off his job at the local bakery a few minutes ago. As soon as he turned sixteen he took a job there.

"You're mom is working late tonight," I said from the living room. I had just gotten done straightening up the area.

He came in and gave me kiss on the cheek. "The reason I got a job was so that she wouldn't have to work these crazy hours. Make sure to tell her that, Aunt Meryl."

He'd grown to be a very tall boy. He towered over Milly. He gave Vash a run for his money. Speaking of the devil. "Oh, by the way. Vash would like you to bring home some donuts tomorrow after work."

His face lit up. "Vash? He's coming back?"

I smiled. "Yes. Now go was up. Dinner will be done any moment." I was going to say more, but two little heathens came running down the stairs.

"Mo-om! Demi has my hat and won't give it back!" said Connor. He was nine, his coloring was the same as mine (except for his eyes), but his facial features were very much his father's. He even had the little birthmark under the same eye.

Demi came in with the hat twirling on her finger. "I'll give his hat back as soon as he tells me where he put my hair brush." That would be my eleven year old. Her temperament leaned more towards mine. She was the opposite of her brother. She had blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. Like her younger brother though, her features were more that of her father's. 

Though both were young, do to their father's, uh, heritage, Connor looked eleven and Demi looked thirteen.

I sighed, while Andrew laughed. "Connor, go get your sister's brush. Demi had over the hat when he brings it to you. And please, behave. You're father will be home soon."

"Dad's coming home?" Demi asked. She was a daddy's girl, through and through. Connor looked hopeful and ran back upstairs. He proclaimed he was going to grow up just like his father. I prayed that he wouldn't. I couldn't handle _two_ of them. Just thinking about how many donuts they would consume, not to mention the cost, gave me shivers.

"You ok, Meryl?" Andrew asked, and put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled up at him. "Fine, just thinking about how much donuts will cost when Connor is older."

He laughed. "Well, if he takes after the Stampede I pray that Gunsmoke has enough to supply the two."

I laughed. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you to wash up?" I gave him kick in the butt. "Now, go. I won't let you eat dinner with dirty hands." He only laughed again and went upstairs.

I went back into the kitchen and looked at the clock above the sink. Milly should be home any moment. Recently she had begun to work extra hours. It was to make up for all the times she had been coming in late. But when Andrew got his job at the bakery he began to help out with the expenses. And it wasn't like I didn't help. I still worked for the Bernardelli Insurance Company. Fortunately I was still assigned to Vash. It was easy to keep track of him now. Occasionally I did have to travel, but Milly and Andrew were there to watch the kids.

I laughed to myself as I stirred the sauce. Years ago I thought any offspring of his would be just as bad as him.

Andrew came down and entered the kitchen. "Smells good. Can't wait to have some."

"Me neither," said Milly.

"Gah!" Andrew and I exclaimed, jumping nearly out of our skins.

"When did you get in?" I asked, taking in deep breaths.

She smiled. "Oh, I came in through the side." Milly, ever the same.

"You could have at least said hi or something," I replied.

"I did, but you looked lost in your thoughts Meryl that I didn't try again." She sat down next to her son. "So when is Mr. Vash arriving."

"He said late. That may be late tonight, or early tomorrow morning." I tasted the sauce. Done. "Milly, could you drain the noodles? The sauce is done."

"Yes, Sempai," She said happily and took the noodles from the stove. Yup, same Milly. Hasn't changed since the day I met her.

I go to the bottom of the stairs. "Weeds! Time for dinner!" I call up to them. Weeds are nicknames that all living in the house have given them.

Demi is the first to come down. She sits next to Andrew. I have a feeling that she has a crush on him. She blushes whenever he talks to her. It's kind of cute. Connor comes charging in and sits across from his sister. Oh, joy. Wonder what fun there will be tonight. After draining the noodles, Milly sits down also. Or at least she does when I command her too.

I put their plates in front of them. Then it was chow down time. Thankfully it was mild dinner. I think Demi and Connor were trying to be good, knowing Dad was coming home.

Connor and Andrew went upstairs. Poor Andrew had to share a bedroom with Connor ever since Demi had begun to "develop". Demi's room was the den, Andrew's old room. Milly and I stayed to wash the dishes. I told her what Andrew told me. She said she'd try. Afterwards we followed our children's examples and went to bed.

I sat for moment in my room. It amazed me still. Eleven years ago Vash had come back. I was so angry with him. Like then, and it seemed as always, my job was to follow him around and make sure he didn't get into any trouble. He'd been pretty good about that for six years, no trouble. Which made it hard to track him. Then he showed up one day, surprising Milly. I had gone off after him yet again. My bus broke down though. The next one wasn't coming till the next day. So I went back to the house I shared (and still share) with Milly and Andrew. Lo and behold Vash the Stampede was there. The man I loved, but couldn't admit it fully to myself. I had been cold to him for the day. I think it was partially trying to fight my feelings for him. I ended up on the front porch, looking out at the night desert. I did even hear him come up behind me. After he startled me, we fought. We always fought; we still do some times. After our fight he surprised me yet again. He kissed me. Well, he hugged me first. The kiss is all that I remember. He stood in silence after that. 

Then everything came out at once. We laid our hearts out, ready for the other to decide its fate. I think we chose wisely. We married, a small ceremony with only Milly and Andrew in attendance. Almost right after that I was pregnant. Vash and I agreed for my safety, and our child's safety, that my last name would remain Stryfe. We also thought it wouldn't be good if the Bernardelli Insurance people didn't find out I had married the "Human Disaster" that I was assigned to. Of course there was the fact Vash really didn't have a last name (the Stampede and Humanoid Typhoon wasn't all that great to put on legal documents). After Demi we had Connor. Vash still had to run from bounty hunters, but when it was safe he always came back. Then there was the fact he still had Knives held up somewhere and he had to check up on his twin. I really didn't want to know, just as long as both Milly and mine families were safe.

"That was more than a moment," I said to myself and climbed under the covers. I forced myself to go to sleep. I always acted like a child whenever Vash was returning.

*~*~*~*

I climbed through the window silently, being extra careful that my bag over my shoulder didn't bang the window and wake Meryl up. I smiled. I was thinking of coming through the front door and up the stairs. But where was the fun in that?

I looked around and listen. There was Meryl, asleep. I could hear the rest of the small house sleep too. 'Good,' I thought with a mischievous grin.

I put my bag in the closet and changed into my pajamas. I had to hold back the laugh I wanted to let out. I just loved surprising her. Gently I climbed into bed and put my arm around her.

She jumped and gasped at the same time, as I pulled closer to me. "Vash!" She said, turning her head to look at me. Then she whacked my shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"What? Can't I surprise my wife?" I asked, still smiling mischievously.

"Yes, but when she is aware of it! I don't think you'd have liked if you found a Derringer in your face."

I nuzzle her neck. "Phf. That little two-bullet gun? I'm not afraid of it."

I hear her giggle, but she recovers. "Yes, but try fifty of them. You know they're never to far from where ever I am."

I kiss her neck. "I know." She pretends to protest, then gives in as I kiss the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. That usually does it.

The next morning I'm awake first. I can't wait to see Demi and Connor. Our Weeds.

I shower, get dress, and head down stairs to start breakfast. Seeing that Milly isn't up, this must mean it's her day off. The girl needs more of those. Don't know why she's working so hard. Andrew, Meryl and I are here to help out. Ok, Meryl and Andrew and mostly here, but I do what I can. It's hard being a wanted man.

I look to see what they have and decide on waffles. I like waffles, not as much as I like donuts. Wait, I love donuts. Almost as much as I love Meryl and the children.

Andrew is down first. "Morning Mom," he begins, and then stops seeing me. "When did you get in Vash?" He asks, rubbing his eye. For a while we all thought he'd look just like Wolfwood. Now that he's older we can see Milly in him; he as her nose. I remember when he used to have to look up at me. Now we're eye to eye. I think he still is going to grow. Pretty soon I'll be looking up at him. What do expect when both your parents are tall?

"Oh I came in last night," I say with a smile. He nods and goes outside to get the paper. There is a whistle from across the street. He comes back in with a blush. I think he has a fan club of girls because every morning that we're up at the same time a girl gives him some kind of call. And it's not the same girl every morning.

"No donuts?" He asks as he sits down at the table to read the paper.

"Oh, there will be donuts. Just that I'll calmly wait for them after you come home from work."

"Leave the poor boy alone, Broomstick," Meryl says as she comes in and gives me a kiss. "He'll get your donuts, don't worry about them."

"Milly and the Weeds still sleeping?" I ask as I put I waffle on a plate. Meryl gives it to Andrew.

"No. Milly just got out of the shower. Demi is in the shower, and Connor is pounding on the door for her to hurry up." She says it so calmly.

"Morning Mr. Vash!" Milly says as she comes in.

I sigh. "Now Milly-"

"I know. Vash. But I prefer Mr. Vash better," she says and kisses the top of Andrew's head. He blushes, but not for the same reason as before. I think he's getting to old for that sort of thing. I know he doesn't have the heart to say it though.

I saw Demi come in. "Demi!" I say and go over to picker up in my arms.

"Daddy!" She squeals.

"How's my little girl been?"

"I'm good Daddy. Is Uncle Knives ok?" She asks. Demi has never met him. Though one day, when she's older, I think I'll take her to see him. Connor too. He's family. They can at least see him once.

"Uncle Knives is ok as he'll ever be." I reply. It's my usual one. I know Meryl really doesn't want to hear about him, but he is my brother after all.

"DAD!" Connor shouts from the top of the stairs. I think he just threw on his clothes. His hair is soaking wet. He jumps on me.

"Hey Connor, how are you."

Connor nods. I'm not sure he knows what he's nodding about. "Good! Good! It was cool. The other day Andrew showed me how to use a Derringer."

I give Meryl and Andrew a look. A gun this early? Besides, if anyone should be teaching him how to use one it should be me.

"What?" Meryl says with her hands on her hips. "Its just a Derringer." I see the realization cross her eyes. "Oh. Don't worry I won't let him any more. Geez." She rolls her eyes, but gives me a smile.


	3. The New Cross Bearer

**Author's Note:** Thanks to MIKO gurl, ChunckyMonkey421 (x2!), Ametenshi, and Larania. I really appreciate them. Just a remind, this story was a one shot, and then I added on. So it's all just ploop! I think of it as I write.  Forgive me, I did not mean to hop around the timeline. Hehe. On with the show – er – fic!

After breakfast the Weeds are very excited. "You have to see what we've done Dad!" Demi says.

"Yeah, its cool!" Connor says and they tug me along, through the kitchen door, out to the back.

I stop dead in my tracks. It's a garden. A little garden.

"Don't you like it?" Connor says smiling from ear to ear.

It doesn't cover much ground, but it's impressive that they even got that much. A patch of grass with flowers; daisies and petunias really. Simple to grow, if it the conditions we ideal. But Gunsmoke wasn't an ideal planet. I couldn't see how they'd done that much in my month's absence.

"We started this along time ago," Demi said. "It's been a surprise for you. That's why we haven't let you back here."

I realized that I hadn't been back here in while. I look down at them. My Weeds. "Th-thank you." I gather both of them into my arms. I feel tears in my eyes.

When Meryl and I got married we didn't expect to have any children because I was a plant. Then she was pregnant right away. We didn't expect Demi (and later Connor) to have any of my, er, genetics. When Demi was one she looked about three. Same for Connor. It seems to me now that they've tapped into their plant "heritage".

"How do you keep it up?" I ask them.

"We water them with water we gather while we are taking a shower," Demi explains.

I stand up. "Well, this calls for a celebration! Who wants to go to the general store?" I ask.

"Me! Me!" Connor says and jumps up and down.

"Ok, then lets go."

You know, its some what easy to live in a town where everyone knows who Vash the Stampede is, but isn't to sure about what he looks like. I haven't changed. I haven't change in 140 plus years. I think it helps though that I'm not wearing my red coat.

The kids looked at the candies. I could catch their mental insults they were giving each other. They were "discussing" which candy was better. The Weeds also thought to loud. I was sure that even Knives could hear them.

'Going to visits Andrew,' I thought to them. 'Come and get me when you've decided.' They paused for a moment the thought back to me with acknowledgements. 

Right next door to the general store is the bakery. Where the best thing in the world is sold – donuts.

An older man was behind the counter, putting some bread out.

"Hello!" I greet him with smile and wave. "Is Andrew Wolfwood in?"

"Oh, he just we to deliver something. Is there something important you wanted to tell him?"

"Nah. Its ok. Just tell him is uncle stopped in." I walk back out and look up and down the street.

*~*~*~*

Andrew strolled back from the house, jingling the tip from the customer in his pocket. He all ready knew what he was going to do with it. Since he'd already help out with the bills he'd send it to orphanage his father used to run. His mom would like that. She always encouraged him to do the charitable things his father did.

There were times though when she, Meryl, or Vash let it slip that he wasn't the best man, as they projected him to be. Vash had stated countless times that his father, a priest, didn't always follow the commandment "Thou shall no kill".

Then he smiled. He could also save it for the gun he was trying to by. He slipped on his sunglasses. It was a nice day.

"You've grown," a voice said, from the shadows.

Andrew hadn't even noticed where he was going. He was still a few blocks from the bakery. He looked to his right to find a man leaning against a building. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" he asked.

The man stood up. "I suppose. Not sure how many years ago though. I believe I gave you those sunglasses."

He lifted them up to get a better look at the man. "Yeah. You're Nick."

Nick smiled. "So you do remember me. Glad to hear it. How have you been?"

Andrew gave him a look. He remembered him, but he also looked like . . . "Oh, you asked me something. I'm good. Being that haven't seen you since I was five I'm surprise that you're back."

"And how old are you now?" the stranger asked. He really hadn't changed all that much. Still wore the same outfit.

"Sixteen," Andrew replied.

"Sixteen! Geez! Has it really been that long?" Nick asked. He could still see him as that little guy all those years ago.

Andrew smiled and laughed. "Yeah. I've changed, but you don't seem to have."

Nick smiled. "Yes, I have. Don't smoke anymore."

"Bad for the baby?" Andrew asked, remember what Nick had said at their first meeting.

"Something like that. So tell me, how are your mother, her 'Sempai', and Vash all doing?"

"Mom's ok working a lot. Wait, hey! How do you know all them?" Andrew said.

Nick gave a nervous laugh. "Old friends. Haven't seen them in probably seventeen years."

"Then why aren't you asking them these questions? I know my mom would welcome an old friend."

"I can't. It's complicated, but take my word."

Andrew eyed Nick. "They're all fine. Vash and Meryl have two kids, boy and a girl, and my mom is doing great.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Don't loose trust in me. I promise I'm not a 'bad guy'. Honest!" He held up his hands. "You seemed to be good judge of character last time."

"Last time I was five. Of course I was going to trust you. Plus I thought you were homeless!"

Nick put down his hands. "Are you telling me that if this was the first time we met you wouldn't trust me?"

"Yes! I mean, no. I mean. Ugh! Leave me alone!" Andrew said and started to walk off, putting his sunglasses back down. 'Weird homeless freak,' he thought.

"Hey! Don't walk away from your – from me! Come back here!" Nick ran after him. He stopped in front of Andrew. He actually had to tilt his head to look the boy in the eyes. "Damn. You're tall. When did you get so tall? Never mind. I'm not done with you yet."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Look, mister. I haven't got any time. I have a job that I need to get back to. So please, just leave me alone." He went to walk past him, but Nick stepped in front of him again.

"Ok, I leave you alone when I give you what I came here for."

Andrew sighed. He was getting tired of this. "Fine, as long as you promise to go. I need to get back to work." He crossed his arms and waited.

"You don't smoke right?" Nick asked.

"C'mon!" Andrew growled.

"Ok, fine." Nick went back to the building he was leaning against. He came back with a rather large cross, wrapped in a cloth. "Now, I don't think you want to be a priest, but I couldn't think of anyone better than you having this." With one hand he handed it to Andrew.

Andrew took it and felt the weight settle in his hand. He surprised it didn't feel heavy. It was like it was made for him.

"Not to heavy is it?" Nick asked.

Andrew shook his head as he slung the thing over his back. "What I am supposed to do with it."

He shrugged. "Dunno. Put it on a wall in your house, or in the backyard. Use it when you have to." He turned to leave.

"Hey!" Andrew called out to him. Nick stopped and turned around. 'Whoa, déjà vu,' he thought. "Is that it? I haven't seen you in eleven years, of course its not like I know you really, but you could stop by my house. I'm sure my mom and her friends would be really happy to have you over."

Nick shook his head. "No. Its ok. I think I'd just freak them out." He turned and walked away again. Andrew called after, but when he looked down between the two buildings he was gone.

'Weird dude,' he thought. He slung the cross over his back and continued to his walk back to the bakery.


	4. Walk

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ChunckyMonkey421 (x3), Ametenshi (x2), Leigh, SailorPenguinz, and Blood-Lotus Demonwalker. I have 11 (minus the one where I give an addy) reviews! ::jumps around:: I feel so special! And give poor Wolfwood a break. Hehe, I'll get to where he's been, and why he's back. You just have to be patient. That's all. -_^

**P.S.** Milly's dream is, say, the morning of or the day before. You'll get it when you read it. Next chapter may take a while to post. Sorry in advanced!

The Weeds were still looking around the general store when I saw Andrew come up. He had those sunglasses on again. When he was younger a man, named "Nick" gave them to him. Milly, Meryl and I weren't sure if it was really Wolfwood, or just someone who happened to match his description. It made us wonder who this imposter was for a while.

Then I noticed that he was carrying something on his back. Something I'd know anywhere. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Dad," Demi said, tapping my shoulder. "We've decided."

I turned around. My daughter gave me a look. I'm sure I had a strange look on my face. I reached into my pocket and gave her some money. As soon as she left I turned back around. He looked almost exactly like Nicholas coming towards me. I felt a chill go down my spine.

Andrew saw me and waved. I couldn't believe he held that thing with one arm. "Hey Vash. Looking for some donuts?" I shook my head. He must have noticed the look on my face. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." It was a joke, but I felt that I was seeing his father right before me.

I recovered as best as I could and smiled at him. "I'm fine," I said with a smile. I looked at the cross he held on his back. "Where'd you get that?"

He lifted his sunglasses and looked at the cross on his back. "Oh. Yeah. Long story. You'll never believe who I met again." He shook his head and walked into the bakery. "I'm back Mr. Cranny," Andrew shouted. An answer came from the back. He went behind the counter and put the cross against the wall then put on an apron.

"Did you see that, uh, Nick guy again?" I asked. 'Please tell me no,' I begged him silently.

"Bingo," he answered. "He hasn't changed much. Told me to tell all of you hi again." Andrew leaned on the counter. I just stood there, looking shocked or stupid I'm sure. "I don't see why he just doesn't talk to you guys. When I ask him all he says is that it'll freak you out. I don't see how an old friend would freak you out." He mumbled something then went to help a customer that just came in.

Why Wolfwood had only contacted Andrew, and not the rest of us I was trying to figure out myself. 'Where have you been?' I asked the priest silently. 'We thought you died. Why won't you talk to us?' 

Andrew came back over to me when he was done with the customer. "So to say the least, Nick came back, gave me something else. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do with this stupid thing." He kicked it with the back of his heel.

"Don't show it to your mom and don't tell her that Nick came by again," I said.

The sixteen-year-old gave me a look. "Why? Its not that bad is it?"

"No. It's not that. It's just . . . It's hard to explain. I think it'd be best if you also didn't tell her that he came by again."

"What the heck am I going to do with this thing then?" He said, pointing to the wrapped cross.

"Put it in the shed out back for now. We can decide later what to do with it.

"Whatever," he said, fingering one of the leather straps. "I don't see why he wanted to give me this. I'm not a priest. And I don't see why I should hide it from my mom."

I sighed. "Just trust me, Andrew. I don't like hiding anyone. Its just that until we can figure out who this 'Nick' guy is, I don't want to tell her."

Andrew nodded his head. "Sure. But I will tell her. I don't want to hurt her."

"I understand."

*~*~*~*

I dreamt of Nicholas again. I haven't dreamt of him a while. I take that back. I had gone without dreaming about him for a while. Years actually. Then a couple of months ago they started again. At first I was just dreaming old memories. Then gradually they began to change. The most recent was the best, but disturbing in a way.

We were in a garden. I call it that because I've only seen pictures of them really. Except for that one time where Meryl and I helped out an older couple.

It was a beautiful. I had no idea that I could imagine such a place. Everything was green. All different shades of greens too. There were other colors as well. Reds, blues, yellows, purples. Plants I had only seen in books, and even then that wasn't half of the ones I could identify. There was even a pond. I went over to look at it. Small fish were in. Swimming happily around. I saw my reflection in it. I was how I looked back then, when Meryl and I would chase around Vash.

Then I heard laughter in the distance and I followed it. Meryl, in her old outfit of white and her cape, was sitting with Vash (who hasn't changed _ever_), and Nicholas.

"Welcome to my paradise," Nicholas greeted me. "Come, join us." He patted the ground next to him. I sat next to him. "I never did tell you what my paradise would be." 

I shook my head. "No, you never did."

He threw open his arms. "This is it, Milly. My paradise would have you, Vash, Meryl, and our son."

"This is great," Meryl said, leaning on Vash, who was blushing slightly.

"I like it," Vash agreed. He stuffed a donut into his mouth from a box that was besides him. "It has donuts, that's all I care about," He said through his food. Meryl elbowed him. "Oh, and Meryl. Meryl here is a good thing." We laughed.

"Mama!" came a little boy's voice. I turned to see Andrew coming towards us. He looked around five. "Daddy!" he called to Nicholas. I felt my heart skip a beat. It was new to hear Andrew call him that.

"Hey buddy," Nicholas greeted him with a ruffling of the hair. "See its paradise," he told me. It amazed me how much Andrew looked like his father. There were subtle differences, but one could tell where he received his looks.

"We're going to head off and explore," Vash said standing up. He then helped Meryl up.

"Can I come?" Andrew asked, looking very excited. He has always idolized Vash. And Vash has been somewhat of a good influence on my son.

"Sure, kid. C'mon." Hand in hand with Meryl they went off.

"I have something to tell you Milly," Wolfwood said when they were gone.

I turned at looked at him. Mr. Priest. I smiled. Things had changed since he had died. But in this dream, the way he looked at me, it almost felt real. Like this was really him.

"Milly, I wish I could have been there for you, all these years," he began. "I did talk to our boy once. You've done a great job. I promise I see you soon." I only smiled. I suppose I wanted him to say those things to me. As if he were alive. He leaned over and kissed me. He pulled away and I was lost in his eyes. I saw his lips moving. I didn't hear what he was saying. I just couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Remember that, ok?" I finally heard him say.

"Ok," I said. I had no idea what I was supposed to remember.

He gave a small nod. "Good." He stood and helped me up. "Now, let me show you around my paradise. I hope you like it." Shortly after that I woke up.

"You ok?" Meryl asked. "You've been staring out the window for sometime now.

I smiled at her. "Oh, I was just thinking about a dream I had recently."

Meryl gave me a look. "Ok then." She went back to the report she was writing.

Meryl was at the desk, typing away. It was my day off. I was sitting on the couch with a book in my lap. I continued to look out the window.

I tried to imagine what it would be like with Wolfwood here. I suppose the house would be too small for two families. Who knows, we might not even be living here. I could see us traveling still. Andrew would have probably have learned his gun skills from Vash _and_ Nicholas. Meryl would be trying to make sure that her kids didn't get into trouble like their father. Me. I would enjoy it. The company of my friends and loved ones is all I need.

Or maybe we'd be kind of as we are now. We couldn't share this house. It's small to begin with. Seven would be pushing it. Then Meryl and Vash I could see as neighbors.

Its nice to think of the "what if" when the "what is", is hard to deal with.

I look at Meryl. I haven't even told her yet. Actually, I haven't told anyone. About the same time I had started to dream of Wolfwood again, I had gone to the doctor. Andrew and Meryl had forced me. He took some test and came back with some results that were great, but they weren't horrible either. There's this lump on the side of my throat. Its gone down since then, but I can tell its there. It could be cancerous, or just my…whichamacallit has gotten too big. The doctor said he wanted to do some test. Problem is that it cost money. 

That's the reason why I've been working long hours. I'm trying to get that money quickly. I hate doing it, but the money Andrew gives me to help out on things, I've been secretly stowing some away.

I shake my head. I'm supposed to be the cheerful one, not the dark brooding one. At least the others still think I am. Standing up I put the book on the couch. "I'm going to go for a walk," I tell Meryl.

"Uh-huh," is the only thing she says.

Outside its warm. Well, it's always warm on Gunsmoke. Its just not "heat's going to kill you". Our house is in a good location. It's on the more suburban side of down, but not to far from the businesses.

I walk casually down the street. I wasn't really paying attention to anything. Just enjoying the sun and air and a rumbling noise. Rumbling noise? I looked around. Heading towards me was a person cloaked in black on motorcycle. I didn't see to many of those. Reminded me of the time Andrew came home and said a man named Nick gave him sunglasses. I had looked out the kitchen window to see Wolfwood riding by.

The person on the bike stopped when he came near me. I waved at him. I wasn't close enough to see his face, but knew it was a man. He fishtailed it down the next street.

"Odd fellow," I said, shrugged my shoulders, and continued my walk.


	5. What Now

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ChunkyMonkey421 (#4), Mekisu, and Amaya for the new reviews. Ok, what you've all be waiting for. Nick and what the _hell_ he's been up to. Hehe. Or maybe not. Maybe I'm just going to let you sit there and squirm. ::evil grin:: Heh, heh, heh…

He breathed radically as he blazed down the street. He had seen Milly. It had scared. But he wasn't trying to catch his breath.

It was kind of hard to do that when you're dead.

He rode his bike fast as he headed out of town. Well, not to fast. He needed to keep this bike in fairly good condition. Wolfwood was giving it away after all. He was riding the motorcycle to a nearby rock formation. On foot it would have taken an hour or two. On his motorcycle, and at the speed he was going it would be relatively short. Too much was on his mind to be thinking about the time.

He was thinking, about Andrew. Wolfwood had been expecting a different reaction from his son. 'What do you expect?' he asked himself. 'You're some homeless guy from the past to him that gave him sunglasses.' This last though made him smile. Andrew had been wearing them. And he was so tall! Father pride swelled up in his chest. His son had turned out rather well. From information he had received one way or another.

Andrew still gave out boxes of food to kids on the streets. He had become a savior to them. Actually had quite a following. He also had volunteering the past two summer's at Wolfwood's old orphanage. And every Sunday he went to church. This made Nicholas wonder if all the good qualities that he had been some how instilled in his son and optimized. Yet Andrew wasn't perfect. He was prone to loose his patience with people. His temper was a little harder to loose, but not by much. He also had beaten up an older boy when he was 15. The reason why was not supplied to Wolfwood.

A bump made him "wake up" and realize that he was at a rock formation before him. He stopped the bike and killed the engine. Wolfwood really didn't want to do this now. He got of the motorcycle and wheeled up a flat rock, that make a nice ramp, to a landing of more rock. Time to wait. He put the kickstand down and found a spot against more rock to sit down at.

"Tempted to stay?" came a voice when Wolfwood had closed his eyed and leaned his head against the rock wall.

Head still against the wall, he opened his eyes looking at a man total opposite of him. He had blonde hair, gray eyes, and wore a white suit with a dark undershirt. "Of course," Wolfwood replied. Why did he insist on asking questions he'd know the answer to? He found most of this guy's kind did that.

The man in the white squatted next to him. "Oh, come now. Don't I get a thank you? After all I am the one that let you come this time and last time."

"That doesn't change things, Ashriel," he said, still in the same position. "I would have like to have been given the opportunity to spend more time with Andrew. Time with his mother too would be nice. And maybe I'd to see Vash and Meryl too. I hear they have two kids now."

"Like I said before. You'll get plenty of time with Milly," Ashriel said.

He jumped up and pointed a finger at Ashriel. "Don't say that! It freaks me out when you do that."

Ashriel stood and help up his hands. "Sorry. I keep forgetting. Anyway we have to be g-" He stopped short. Ashriel tilted his head to the side as if listening to something. Then he looked at Wolfwood and smiled. "You know, a little more time here won't hurt you. I'll be back when you're done though." With a blink of an eye Ashriel was gone.

Then Wolfwood heard someone climb up the ramp-rock.

*~*~*~*

_Just Moments Before_…

I was still sitting, typing away. Making up some story about Vash. I don't see why the company still had me assigned to him. I think it was because everyone else is afraid of them. All the better though.

The front door flew open. Vash stood in the doorway with the kids in front of him. He was panting and sweating. Demi and Connor looked like they had no idea what was going on.

"Vash?" I said. "What's the matter?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"Must…follow…Andrew…Watch…Weeds," he panted. After that he turned and ran off.

"What was all that about?" I asked them.

Demi shrugged. "Dunno. Andrew was let off of work early today and was coming home with us."

"Then we saw this guy on a motorcycle," Connor said. "Andrew saw him, dropped the thing he was carrying with him and chases the guy. Dad picked it up, picked us up, and ran home. We passed Milly on the way. He put Andrew's thingy in the shed."

"That's when you saw us Mom," Demi said. "We don't have any idea where they went off to." She looked out the window. "I hope they're ok though."

"Look what Dad bought us though!" Connor said, holding out a handful of candy. "Want some?"

"No thanks, dear." I also looked out the window. This was very strange. I wasn't sure what to make of it. Why did Andrew run off? I don't think he's in trouble. Andrew hardly, if ever, got into any kind of trouble. I was worried. 

I heard Demi go in her room. Most likely to hide her candy from Connor. Connor was unwrapping some of his and eating it.

"Wait, Connor you said he went after some man on a motorcycle, right?"

Connor, whose face was covered in chocolate, nodded his head. "Yeah. Don't know who he was though. Wore a lot of black." I'd have to wash his face later.

I only knew one man who wore black and rode a motorcycle. "Wolfwood," I whispered. When Andrew was five he said he met a man describing him. We thought it was a coincidence. I wasn't so sure anymore. My own children had seen him now. Part of me wished it were, the other part didn't wish it were Wolfwood. If Milly saw him… I wasn't sure if it'd be good or bad thing for her.

**Author's Note:** Sorry its so short! I promise the next one is going to be longer!__


	6. Father & Son

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Ametenshi (#2), SailorPenquinz (#3), AnonymousTrigunOtaku, Toki (2!), RoseRed, and Nisshouken for the new reviews. I've never expected to receive this much. I thank you all, those who have and have not reviewed. Ok, instead of answering questions about Nick last time, I think I've only created more. Lol. Ok, I promise to answer them or at least some. But I won't promise not to confuse you anymore. ::evil grin::

**P.S.** Sorry it took so long for this update. I went on an unexpected trip to San Francisco, which was awesome by the way. I tried to make this only a little longer to make up for the delay. Now it's off to finish the next chapter for another story. Thank you all again!

'He's not getting away this time,' Andrew thought as he drove, his eyes shaded by his sunglasses. He had pushed some guy out of his car earlier to follow him. He'd give it back. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to go after Nick. He really didn't care what the guy did in during the time he'd be gone. Didn't he?

'No,' he thought as he pushed the petal to the metal. Nick could walk off the face of earth, and he wouldn't care. But there was some part of him that said otherwise. The tiny black dot he had been following seemed to get farther away. "C'mon," he urged the vehicle.

Finally he came to a rock formation. It was quite a ways from town. 'Maybe this is where he'd bee for the past eleven years?' When Andrew finally came to it he didn't find anyone. He looked around. The sun was setting. Had he been driving that long? When he left town it was only mid-day. Then he felt a pang of guilt. He really shouldn't have left Vash like that. It was rude. His mother would throttle him later.

He looked around again. Not a trace of Nick. He leaned back the driver's seat, his hanging back, face towards the sky. What was this guy? Homeless? Or some strange dude that gave him things? He was like that for a little while. For a short time when he was little he had thought nothing of Nick. Thought of him as some kind of idol he looked up to. 

He had even invented an invisible friend he called Nick. This had up set the adults, especially his mother. He didn't know why. Vash and Meryl had gently discouraged this behavior. Vash would by him toys or candy if he went with out Nick for this or that. Meryl had made Andrew promise not to take him to school or talk to him there. His mother; she hadn't said a word. She would just be very quiet and she would get this look in her eyes. But she never said a word. Probably just wondered, like most parents, when her child imaginary friend would go away. 

Eventually he did because of Vash and Meryl's efforts. Andrew would forget about him when he went to school. Forget him at home till just before bedtime. Nick was slowly replaced by Vash as his idol. That was when he learned he was the legendary gunman. Also by then Meryl and Vash had been married. Vash was still his idol. Though he wore Nick's sunglasses as a type of tribute to that childhood idol.

It was quiet. Then he heard something. Andrew sat back up and leaned towards the rock formation. He could hear two men talking. One he was pretty sure it was Nick. Slowly he got out of the car. He stopped as he reached a slab of rock that we upwards. Why was he doing this? 'I need to know,' he thought. Need to know _what_ was the real question.

He gave himself a mental kick in the butt and walked up the slab. There, standing before him was his ex-idol. Nick had a mixed expression on his face of confusion and surprise.

"Andrew? How'd you find me?" Nick asked, regaining his composure.

"Jacked someone's car and followed you," he answered coolly and crossed his arms, leaning against the rock. "What are you doing out here? Is this you're home?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at him and then laughed. "No. My home is a little, uh, more north of here." He took a step towards Andrew. The young man flinched, as if to move, then thought better of it. Nick stopped and sighed. "Its that trust issue again isn't it?"

Andrew didn't answer, and his face didn't reveal anything. His pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the ledge, his back towards Nick. "Why are you here. Something keeps nagging at me, telling me that I've seen you somewhere else. Besides the allies you've popped up in."

"Actually, it was the same one as last time. So it'd be _ally_."

Andrew turned around, pulled down his sunglasses and gave him a look. "Where do I know you from? I know I know you. My gut is telling me so."

Nick stood there for a moment, thinking. Andrew crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. "What's you're middle name?" He asked suddenly.

"Nicholas, why?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that. What Nicholas from?"

"It was my father's first name. He died before I was born." He pulled up his sunglasses.

"Now, what's my name?" He couldn't see it but he was sure that Andrew was giving him another look.

"If you don't know your own name-"

"So we're safe to say its Nick, right?" Andrew nodded. "Now, what's Nick short for? Nicholas, right? There you have it."

Andrew slumped over. "Have what? You just proved to me that you're name is short for Nicholas, which happened to be my father's name and my middle name. What's the point?"

"Try think of the photo albums," Vash said. Nick and Andrew turned to look at him. He looked a little worn. "Think of the older ones, before you were born. Or a mirror might work also." 

Andrew gave Vash a look. His mother had shown him the older photographs. They were from when the four of them; Vash, Meryl, his mother and father, traveled together. It was just connecting when the two men greeted each other.

"How you've been Vash?" Nick asked.

Vash nodded and smiled. "Not bad, Wolfwood. Not bad. Being a father. You?"

"Not bad either. Been up 'north'. Checking up on my son. Hey, what happened to that red coat of yours?"

Vash laughed, looking down at his white shirt, brown pants and boots. "Can't wear that when I'm home. Have to look normal. Still have it."

"WAIT!" Andrew shouted. He pulled his sunglasses on top of his head. "Are you telling me, that this guy…that this guy is my father?!" He was breathing hard, as if he just ran a marathon.

He nodded. "Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the one and only."

Andrew glared at him. "What's the D stand for then?"

Wolfwood rolled his eyes. "Do I have to say it?"

"YES!"

"Dokonokuminomonjawaresumakinishiteshizumetarokakora," Wolfwood said in one breath. "There, I'd like you to say it ten times fast."

"If you could say it at all," Vash replied.

Andrew began to pace. "Sweet mother, this isn't happening. This **_isn't_** happening." He stopped. "I'm dreaming. That's it. It's just a dream. Must have hit my head." He pinched his arm. "Ow, damnit! This isn't a dream."

"Could have told you that, son," Wolfwood said. He leaned against the wall and fumbled inside of his shirt for something. Then realized it wasn't there. "This would be perfect moment if I only had a cigarette."

"Quit?" Vash asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. About eleven years ago."

"For my mom?" Andrew asked.

Wolfwood nodded. "Her and you. She didn't really care for it."

"You're dead, why does it matter?" Andrew asked harshly.

"Andrew, I think you're being a little hard on him," Vash said. "Give him a chance to explain himself."

"Yeah, give me a chance," Wolfwood said.

"Fine, explain yourself."

Wolfwood looked at Vash. "Is he always like this?"

Vash shook his head. "No, he's usually mild natured. I think he's been around Meryl to much."

He nodded. "Yeah, should have guess."

"Don't dis Meryl!" Andrew protested.

Wolfwood turned back to him. "Look, I'm dead. We've established that. One, I'm not here for any malicious purpose. I came to try and get to know my son. I didn't even know I could visit till Ashriel told me."

"Ashriel?" Vash asked, coming closer. "Who is that?" Wolfwood opened his mouth to answer, but didn't get a chance.

"He's a friend of Nicholas'," said a new voice from the opposite end the rock landing. He had short, curly, blonde hair, gray eyes, and wore a white suit with an opened black button shirt. "Oh, wait, that'd be me." He smiled and came towards them. He stuck out his hand to shake Vash's. "I'm also know but other names, but I prefer Ashriel."

"Where'd you come from?" Andrew asked, looking over the side of the rock to find no way up.

Ashriel smiled. "I should tell you, I am a man of mystery. Only a few here know who I really am. Like your father for starters. Figured me out like that." Ashriel snapped his fingers. "Has a gift for it, you know. Maybe it's the whole priest thing. I don't know."

Andrew walked over to Ashriel. "That's another thing I want to know. If my father is dead, why is he here? You seem like you'd give me some answers."

Ashriel laughed and looked at Wolfwood and Vash. "Yeah, he's been hanging around your wife to much Vash. He'd make a fair lawman, or a great outlaw."

"My son isn't going to become an outlaw. No way, no how," Wolfwood protested.

"How you'd stop me? Besides, I wouldn't. Vash isn't even really an outlaw, if you think about it. So why would I be? Oh, that's right." Andrew looked Wolfwood in the eye. It was almost as if each were looking in the mirror. "You were a spy for the Gung-Ho Guns on Vash."

Ashriel gave low whistle. "Ouch! Low blow. Way below the belt."

Vash gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, really. He's not like this at all." He looked at Andrew. "What's wrong? You've never acted like this before. You-"

Andrew rounded on Vash. "Don't you want to know where he's been all this time? He claims to be dead. Yet he appears as alive as ever. I just want to know if he's been here why the **_hell_** he's made my mom suffer!" Andrew was visibly shaking with frustration. Ashriel gave him a look and slowly backed away from the young man toward Vash's direction.

"I think we should leave them alone for a moment," Vash suggested.

"If the boy doesn't try to kill him first," Ashriel said under his breath. Then he looked at Vash. "Yeah, let's take a walk. I won't be seeing for a while." He looked down at his watch. "Yup. Not for a very, very long time." The two men walked down the stone ramp.

"I never meant to hurt you-" Wolfwood began but was interrupted.

"I don't care about me. All I care about is my mom." Andrew collapsed where he was sitting and looked at the ground. "Its not fair. You've could have seen her anytime you wanted. Do you know how many times I'd wake up when I was little, to here her crying? Calling out you're name in her dreams. Sometimes Meryl would be there to comfort her. Those were the early days though, and Meryl usually wasn't. She was off watch Vash from the distance. So it was usually my job to wake her up from the dream she was having and comfort her. I saw the pain in her eyes when she'd look at me. I knew I looked like my father – you. I was too young to understand. It wasn't later after I went through my stage where I had you as an invisible friend that I got it. She saw you in me every time she looked at me. Meryl and Vash think the bribed it out of me. It was really the sadness in Mom's eyes that made me stop. Up until then, Nick, the guy who gave the sunglasses." He took them off his head and looked at them. "The mysterious dude from the ally was my hero, my idol. But when I stopped my invisible friend stuff, Vash took that place."

Wolfwood sat next to him. He looked over his son. They were different in subtle ways. The most obvious was their noses though. He sighed. "Vash the Stampede is a great man. May not always seem like there is light on upstairs, but its just a trick he does so people won't get close to him. Only a few have ever penetrated that." He rubbed the back of his head. "It wasn't my choice to die, you know. I knew there was a chance of my getting killed, but I thought I'd come out of it. By then I was already falling for Milly. I was looking forward to setting to some kind of normality. I knew she was pregnant with a child when I died. Didn't know I'd have son. I was thinking, 'After all this is done, I can get ask Milly to marry me. We can settle down and be happy.' Obviously that didn't work out. Ashriel told me later that it was really Chapel that killed me, but Legato that used him. I'm not proud of my involvement with the Guns. I wish I could erase that part. But if I hadn't been I would never had met Milly. She and Vash were my saving grace. Both looked at life like a child." He leaned back on his hands. "Then Ashriel told me of you when you were born. It amazed me that you were alive. I knew by then Vash had disappeared with Knives, leaving Milly and Meryl by themselves. I wanted so much to come down here and protect you and your mother. I couldn't. Then Ashriel worked a deal with me. I could come down here if I helped others."

"Helped other?" Andrew asked. He turned his head slightly to look at his father out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. People like me, basically good, but in with the wrong crowed. That's what Ashriel told me anyway. He said if did that I'd be allowed back on Gunsmoke and he'd find opportunities for me to visit you."

This time Andrew looked at Wolfwood fully. "Where were you before you came back to Gunsmoke."

Wolfwood smiled and pointed up to the sky. "I said from the 'north' remember? There are two places one can go. Spirit prison or spirit paradise before being judged. I barely made it to spirit paradise. That's where I met Ashriel."

"Is Ashriel is dead too?"

"No. He's been alive much longer, longer even then Vash. He was actually visited Earth, the place of our origin, in its prime." His son didn't seem to comprehend it still. "He's an angel," Wolfwood said at last. "He's been called Azrael, Azrail, Azriel, Azaril, and even Gabriel. Though Gabriel is a totally different angel than Ashriel. A little stiff if you ask me."

"You've met angels?" Andrew asked in wonder.

"Yeah, but only Ashriel and Gabriel. Ashriel works under Gabe. Just don't call him Gabe to his face though." They laughed. "Yeah, you'd know of Gabriel. You go to church. Ashriel isn't as known. And not many people know of him before they die."

"Why is that?" Andrew asked.

"He's the angel of death." 

Andrew's face was blank. "O-oh. That doesn't mean I'm going to die right?"

Wolfwood laughed. "You'll die, eventually, not today though. When you're old and gray, yes. So, yeah. Ashriel and I made the deal. I'd help way ward souls down here and visit when I could. Thought I'd be able to see you all the time. Didn't turn out that way obviously. Then I also I to spend time up there as well as down here, and it became very time consuming. It wasn't till you started school that I was actually able to see you up close for the first time. I was so scared but you just treated me kindness. Offered me a cookie. Then I had to go. I knew I only had so much time with you. Even those few minutes were worth my whole life. I couldn't believe I had help create you. Half of you is me. It kind of scary knowing that my blood runs through your veins. It just blows me away."

Andrew gave a short laugh. "I'm like you all right. Vash and Mom like to point that out all the time. Oh I'll do something that is 'totally Wolfwood' of me. Like I volunteered at an orphanage for two summers. No one suggested it I just did it. I feel that those kids and I have something in common. We didn't grow up with fathers. Of course I'm lucky and have Mom. Vash is like a father figure – sometimes. So I sort of know what they're going through. I also, like you said, go to church. I love it, don't ask why. I just do. It's hard to explain. Vash gave me your silver cross cuff links. I wear them when I go." He paused and looked out at the horizon. "I think I felt it'd help me be closer to you. Mom would tell me stories about you, how you saved this kid out in the desert, or ran that orphanage. The good parts of course. Didn't learn the bad stuff till I was older. Beat the kid up that told you were a criminal that killed people. Some of the things I think he exaggerated or made up, but I knew deep down inside that some were true. Never told Mom about it. Asked Meryl instead. She told me some." 

Wolfwood couldn't see his whole face, but from the tone he knew Andrew was getting choked up. "I was so angry that you were my father. I wanted to change my whole name, only keep Andrew. Here I thought you were some kind of saint that died standing up for what you believe. Then I find out you were no better than the man that killed you." He turned and looked at his father. His eyes were moist. If he hand let any tears shed, the desert heat dried them up quickly. "But I knew you did those things before you changed at the end. You even did some good things. Like work for to help out that mother her daughter. I think some part of me was still mad though. I think it was because that though you had changed, you died, which cause Mom pain. I don't like to see her hurt. So I was mad at you for causing it. Then this. Knowing that you could have been here to ease it. It didn't help the anger."

"Its not like I didn't want to be there. I don't have the freedom. I'm an indentured servant, to put it plainly. The only free time is what I get when Ashriel tells me. And he's a busy guy. Death doesn't get that many days off."

They were quiet, just sitting there, as the suns slowly set, causing the sky to turn shades of red, orange, and pink. Wolfwood didn't realize Andrew was crying till he spoke.

"I'm-I'm sorry Dad," he said softly as he looked his father in the eyes. Tears slowly made their way down his face.

Wolfwood's heart skipped a beat. How long had he been waiting to hear that? _Dad_. The word was magic. It made him feel like he could make the planet turn green in a second. "Andrew, son." He said, letting his own tears fall. He embraced Andrew as if he'd never let go. If he had his way he wouldn't


	7. Sorry! forgive the author!

Ok, sorry for getting your hopes up. This isn't an update. You may flame me for this. I've been really busy, but felt that I couldn't leave you all high and dry. I had to give you a reason for my lack of updating.

Ok, yes, I will answer the questions about Milly. More Dad and Son stuff to come. I'm gonna try and develop Demi and Connor a little better. Get into their minds maybe. :P This little rant will be replaced by a **_real_** chapter. Someday. ::ducks flying fruit:: Ok, someday soon! I'll update! I swear!

**Wolfwood**: Hey, yeah, how come you haven't updated?

**Keller**: Well, uh, you see…

**Vash**: Yeah! What about me! What happened to the wacko and me?

**Ashriel**: Wacko? For your information I'm an angel of God. Besides, aren't you the one that walks into open fire _without_ a gun?

**Vash**: Just because I like to try and solve things non-violently doesn't-

**Meryl**: Non-violently! 

**Keller**: Children, settle down…

**Milly**: What's going on?

**Wolfwood**: We're just trying to get her to write. (looks at Vash, Meryl and Ashriel fighting) Well, I am, at least.

**Andrew:** Hey… (looks at the bickering trio) Whoa. What's got their panties in a ruffle?

**Keller: ** They're arguing about who has the better method of solving "violent" situations.

**Andrew:**  (nods) Right. Ok, then I'm going to try out dad's Cross Punisher. See ya! (puts on sunglasses and walks off)

**Milly:** Carefully honey. Remember to check if the safety is on! Oh, and don't point it at people!

**Wolfwood:** Yeah, would want anyone to get hurt. (wraps arm around Milly and they wave to Andrew looking like a classic mother and father from an old movie. The others have stopped fighting.)

**Meryl: **(stares at Milly and Wolfwood in shock) You're going to let him _use_ that thing? Are you crazy?!

**Vash: ** Do you know what kind of damage he could do with that?****

**Wolfwood: **Yeah, but he's a responsible young man. He won't hurt anyone.

_(a missile come flying towards them , everyone ducks)_

**Ashriel:** Looks like he has some learning to do.

**Meryl:** I'm going to go and take that from him right now… (stomps off towards Andrew. Milly pounces her screaming "Nooo!" and they begin to fight)

_The guys whip out lawn chairs and popcorn._

**Wolfwood:** Aw, right. Chick fight. Get her Milly, grab for the hair!

**Vash: **(glaring at Wolfwood). Meryl! You can do it! The eyes, get the eyes!

**Ashriel:** (just sits back and grins) So, who will kill who first? I have dibs on their souls, so it doesn't matter. 

_(Vash and Wolfwood exchange looks and rush to the girls, trying to pull them apart.)_

**Keller:** (nervous laugh) Heh, heh. Uh, well, looks like its time to go! I promise to update! (She closes the curtains)

_Demi, Connor, and Knives walk out._

**Connor: ** I thought she said she was going to "develop" our characters?

**Demi:** I know. I mean c'mon! We're the children of Vash the Stampede. We should get some shine time now and then. (stamps foot) And I want to know what happened to Andrew. (gets dreamy look)

**Knives:** Pfff. At least you guys got some speaking parts. I'm still not in this stupid story. (crosses his arms) Not like I want to be or anything.

**Demi:** I say we get some ice cream.

**Knives and Connor:** Yay! (they run off to the ice cream store, followed by Demi with a "Meryl" expression on her face)


	8. Too Much

**Author's Note:** ::hears gasps of shock and awe:: YES! I did it! I wrote another chapter! ::ducks red fruit:: Hey! I told you I'd update! He, he! Ok, here we go . . . Oh, and thank you to all that reviewed. **_Way_** too many to name. BTW I'm not medical expert. Oh, and I never said I was perfect, so please do excuse spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm human (I think?) after all. ;D Eventually I will go through all that chapters and correct things. **_Eventually…_**

**P.S.: **Tell me if I should take out the "I'm-Sorry-Here's-Dialog" Chapter. If most of you want out, I'll take it out, but if you don't say anything then you're all going to be stuck looking at it. ;P

I sat on my bed, looking down at my hands. I wish I were older. Dad told me about how in a year he grew to that of twelve year old. Of course, that's because Dad's full plant. I'm only half. So I only look two years older, how that worked out I don't know. But I do have my dad's IQ. Ok, not the Broomstick Head IQ, the _real_ IQ.

I was worried. Why did Andrew run off like that? What was Dad so upset about? And why did it make Mom upset?

I sighed and stashed my candy and went down stairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry Andrew isn't in right now," Mom said, talking to someone at the door. "He went somewhere. I'm sure he'll be back later, Brittany."

Brittany. Oh, her.

"Thank you, Mrs. S," the bubbly blonde girl said and left and Mom closed the door. She was a "friend" of Andrew's. She had a crush on him for a year.

Almost as long as me. A year and two months, thank you very much.

I know some people are like, "But you live with him. Isn't he like you're cousin or something?"

Not by blood or marriage.

Brittany though had a better chance. She was sixteen, blonde, never unhappy (which made me wonder) and usually got the guy she wanted. Her peppy personality annoyed me to no end.

I didn't say anything though. Besides, Andrew thought of me as a little sister and nothing more. I mean, what sixteen-year-old would give an eleven (thirteen looking)-year-old another glance? No, Andrew would go for someone like Brittany.

Mom saw me and smiled. "Hide your candy from Connor?"

I gave a fake, yet believable, smile back. "Yup! He won't be able to find it." And if he did, I crush him like a bug.

_'You keep thinking that'._

"What?" I asked her.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Mom gave me look, and then shook her head. "Demi go find your brother and tell him to wash his face," she said and went into the kitchen. I heard her go out the side door. She was probably going to check on that thingy Dad put there.

'That was strange,' I thought I as I yelled Connor's name. Now that I think of it. Mom couldn't have said that. It was a man's voice. In my head. Only my brother and my dad talked to me that way. Yet the voice wasn't either of theirs.

"Connor!" I called again.

"What Demi?" he said, appearing out of no wear.

"Mom wants you to wash off the chocolate."

He shrugged and left for the bathroom.

Such a good, obeying little brother.

*~*~*~*~*

I stared at it. I couldn't believe it. It was the real thing. I fingered a leather strap. Wolfwood's Cross Punisher, just the same as the last time I saw it. When Milly gave it to Vash when he went after Knives. That was over sixteen years ago.

"No, this is not real," I breathed and undid a buckle.

"Ah!" I cried as all the other buckles came undone and the cloth came off it.

Before me was a silver gleaming cross. Looking ready for action. I didn't dare try and pick it up. There was now way I could. Only Wolfwood, Milly, and Vash were able to. Apparently now Andrew, since he was carrying it before.

'Still making sure…' I thought as I slid a finger down the cold metal. I breathed in a gasp. 'Ok, no more fooling yourself Meryl.'

I didn't even know my knees had given out till I was kneeling before. Tears were ready to shed.

"Milly," I whispered. If this was happening to me, I could barely imagine was this would do to her. _She had his child._

If it had been me, and some stranger claiming to Vash had given Demi or Connor his gun. I would breakdown. It would be like torture. Someone teasing me, taunting me about his death. I wouldn't be able to take it. I'd probably go insane.

Though it does take some amount of insanity to married to Vash the Stampede anyway.

This now only made me worry about Andrew and Vash even more. What if the person they were going after was some new minion of Knives? I know Vash says that Knives is in a safe place and can't hurt anyone no more. Still, there is that part of me that thinks he can.

That he might come after Vash again. Now he has more to damage him with; the kids, Milly, Andrew, and me. And all the people that we met along the way. Like Kaite, we still see him. And Vash still visits all those people who crashed in that SEEDS ship (at least that's what he calls it).

"I have to believe in Vash," I told myself. If he says Knives won't be hurting anyone anymore, then I have to believe him. One thing I have learned about Vash is that he may appear and act stupid, but he's not. It's all just a show.

I looked at the Cross Punisher harder. Looking to see if it might be a replica. No. It wasn't. Signs of wear were on it. A dent here from being slammed down. A scratch there from sliding across the ground.

I began to think of all the things Andrew had of Wolfwood's, besides looks. He had those cufflinks, his sunglasses, and now his gun; the Cross Punisher II. "The motorcycle and the outfit are next," I said to myself. It wasn't hard to see Andrew decked out as his father. Not hard at all.

After a few moments I regain composure and stood, wiping the dust from my butt.

I walked slowly to the house. I faintly notice the garden the kids had done for Vash.  Too much was swarming in my mind for me actually to notice anything.

Example: I came into the house and went straight for the table. Didn't notice anyone in the room, or anyone talking to me. I was still mulling things over.

"What do you think Meryl?"

That was the first thing I heard since I had come back in. I looked over at who spoke. "When did you get back in Milly?"

She smiled and laughed. "I've been back for a half an hour." Milly smiled. "Maybe it was good that you didn't hear what I had to say." She stood up and yawned. "Oh! I'm tired. Demi said that Andrew went off somewhere with Vash. If you're still up when they come home, tell them goodnight for me. Night Meryl!" I watched her go up stairs.

"Night Milly," I said just loud enough for her to hear.

When _will_ Vash and Andrew get home?

*~*~*~*~*

I sighed as I closed my door. I though Meryl was zoning a little, but I didn't think she wasn't listening to me at all. That's ok. Like I said, its better that she doesn't know. She didn't know to begin with.

I couldn't stop smiling. 

On my walk I had stopped by the doctors on a whim. Just to say hi. Surprisingly he told me that he could to the test right then and there. Like me, he wanted to get it over and done with. He told me that I could pay him back over in installments.

Did the test. There was a specialist in town. Probably why the doc wanted to do it then.

Well, I'm glad to say that they found nothing. Nothing at all! I'm so happy I could jump for joy.

I only wish I had gotten some pudding while I was out. That would just make things perfect!

I'm going to celebrate tomorrow though. The doc did say one thing; I was working to hard.

Then tomorrow would be a perfect day to celebrate. No. For a week it would be perfect to celebrate. I have vacation time saved up. I'm sure Meryl does to. We all can go somewhere. Maybe go to Little Arcadia, so the kids can see that green piece of land. Which is a lot larger than theirs. Then we can visit Big-Big Sister, Big-Big Brother, Little-Big Sister…

"A week is too short," I think out loud and I change into my pajamas. "We'd need a month." I pulled my hair back and tied it with a ribbon. "Oh!" I had just got the best idea. "Meryl and I can go traveling again! I'm sure they'd let us follow Vash around."

Yes. That's what I'd do. I'll go to work tomorrow, despite me not want to go, and tell Chief about it. He's going to have to let us do this.

I sat on my bed. 'Just like old times,' I thought. 'Meryl, Vash and I, except now will have our kids and…'

"And Wolfwood is gone," I finished out loud. I sighed. 

"Snap out of it Milly. He wouldn't want you to be like this." I told myself and sat on the bed. It was only then I realized it was a tad bit earlier to go to bed.

"I read then," I decided finally and pulled a book out of my nightstand.


	9. Immotral Thingies

**Author's Note: OMG! **I've updated! Thanks for being patient. I'm going to try and put up at least two chapters a month, till its done, or at least one. And I already have a sequel planned in my head. If the story goes where I want it. And yes, this chapter could have been longer, but be happy that you've gotten something. Hehe, just teasing you. Now off I go to try and write a chapter for my other story whose fans are angry at me.

Ashriel and I walked together for the most part in silence. Even Legendary Gunman wasn't sure what to say to the mysterious man. I knew that there was more to him, but what? I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What's on your mind Vash?" Ashriel asked. "You've been thinking for a while, and I left you undisturbed." He looked over and smiled at me. "Now I want to know now, if you don't mind."

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering what your line of work is."

Ashriel looked away and smiled. "Should have guessed that you would have asked that. He laughed. "Well, Vash the Stampede, don't take this the wrong way, but my job is death."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "WAAAAHHH!!!! You kill people!"

Again he laughed calmly as if it was nothing. "No. I don't kill people. I deal with what happens to them afterwards." He waved his hand. "Killing them, so to speak, is my boss' job."

"But killing is wrong!" I cried.

Ashriel looked over at me and then laughed. "Haha! Its good to see that you still follow what Rem taught you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Rem. "How do you know…"

Ashriel looked up at the sky. "Oh, I met her. Still see her every now and then."

"How old _are_ you?" I asked. Was he a Plant like me and I didn't know. Could he have been on a ship and I not know it?

"Older than you, that's for sure," Ashriel said. "Let's just say I was there when the everyone hightailed it from Earth, and before that too."

I did not get this man. "So, are, uh, you a Plant?"

"Nope."

"You're some kind of immortal thingy though, right?"

"Yup."

"So…what kind of immortal thingy are you?"

"An Angel of Death kind of immortal thingy."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're an Angel of Death?"

Ashriel nodded. "Yes, sir. My boss, besides the Big Guy, is the angel Gabriel. He handles the deaths, I handle the souls, which is how I met your Rem and Nicholas."

I started blindly at him. "You're joking, right?"

"Sorry, can't say that I am. I don't lie either. 'Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor' or basically don't lie. I believe that's what the stone tablets read when Moses brought them down. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what they said."

This guy wasn't for real. He couldn't be. "Where are you're wings?" I challenged him.

"Don't have wings."

"Then you're not really an angel. Angels have wings."

He shook his head. "No. Angel's don't have wings, seraphims have wings, but not angels." He knocked on my forehead. "Hello! Get it straight. Sheez."

I groaned. "I'm not going to die, am I? Is that why you brought me out here? Is Gabriel going to come, kill me, and you take my soul?"

His face was blank. Then he started to laugh. "You're funny, Vash the Stampede, one funny guy. No, you still have many years of life ahead of you. Many, many years."

I gave him a halfhearted smile and we continued to walk.

"So, what's Wolfwood doing back here?" It was the real question I had wanted to know the answer to since Andrew had come home with his father's sunglasses.

"He's a indentured guardian angel, to put it simply." I must have looked confused because he continued. "Nicholas was given the option of torment, or the chance to help those that were like him: good guys but that had strayed. He refused at first saying if he couldn't help himself while he was alive, how could he help those that still lived and breathed? I told him he could do it, I _knew_ he could do it. So I bribed him. I said that if he did this he could visit Milly and his son. Thus how we are all here now."

"Things didn't go exactly as planned, though. Did they?" I said, knowing there was more.

Ashriel sighed and shook his head. "He thought – we thought he'd actually get more time, but he and I were kept busy boys. Today had only been the second time he had seen Andrew. Then Milly saw him. Would have scared him half to death if he were already dead. I feel sorry for the guy, but it's out of my hands."

A thought came to then. "Does Wolfwood get a 'reward' for being this indentured guardian angel?"

He looked at me and smiled. "I knew you'd pick up on that, Vash." What he was going to say next looked like it really please Ashriel. "Indeed he does. He has three options, I think. One is to become an official angel. Second is to go to Paradise, and were not just talking heaven. Its actually quite complicated to explain."

"What's the last one?"

Ashriel grinned. "To pick up where he left off."

"To be reborn?" I asked. My mind was already searching for someone to have baby Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

Ashriel shook his head. "Not to be reborn, but to be, uh, made whole again. You saw Nicholas, right? Well, if given the third reward he'd come back as that."

Like an idiot that I am, I kept walking. My brain felt numb as I mulled this over: to have Wolfwood back, alive. I'd have my best friend. Meryl would have her sympathizer about me. Milly would have him back. The four of us, back together again. 

Andrew would finally have his father.

"Does he get to choose?" I asked, knowing what Wolfwood would choose.

Ashriel's grin faded. "It not up to him, or me. Not even Gabriel. It up to Him, the Father, to decide."

Oh. Phooey.

At that moment, my stomach chose to make itself known. I gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry. Andrew was supposed to bring me donuts home. Never did get them." Aw, my donuts!

The angel laughed. "Donuts, huh? Never really thought of you as a donut man. I'd thought you be more of a beef jerky man actually."

Beef jerky? "No. I love donuts more than anything. Besides Meryl and my kids that is." I sighed thinking about, sweet, sweet donuts. "They were my first loves."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nicholas was right when he referred to you as Needle-noggin, wasn't he?"

I pretended to look offended. "Needle-noggin? I prefer Broomstick Head. That's what my wife calls me anyway."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't need to know what she called you during foreplay."


End file.
